Atrapados en la Escuela
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La escuela, esa legendaria prisión a la que los padres mandaban a sus hijos 5 días a la semana en horarios inhumanamente prolongados, ¡el horror!... pero si no podían escapar, podían conquistarla. A su modo cada uno lo hacía. ¡Nunca se debía subestimar a un Kirkland!. TODOS LOS BRITÁNICOS INCLUÍDOS. Leer aclaraciones
1. En la salida

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ligero incest, shota  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _-Para todos los episodios se manejará una sola edad: Escocia tiene 14 años, Gales 12 años, las Irlandas 9 años e Inglaterra 7 años_

_-Los capítulos no son seriados. Tampoco hay problema si lo toman así  
_

_-La advertencia del Incest es provisional: realmente no sé si llegue a insinuar algo, ¡pero es seguro que cada británico tendrá a alguien por quien suspirar! _

_Wo, hace tanto tiempo que no publico algo universal sobre los hermanos británicos, ¡me alegra hacerlo ahora! n.n En realidad, la idea ya estaba desde hace meses, pero por mi falta de inspiración no lo hice antes, ¡qué bien! No hubiera querido que salieran "tan mal", ¡claro que no!  
_

_Ahora, todo esto salió cuando me puse a recordar mi juventud... ¡vaya! ¡No saben cómo morí de la risa xDD! Y dado que recientemente me reencontré con amigos de esos días infantiles -casi 10 años que no los veía-, pude pulir varios escenarios que, de describirlos antes, no hubiesen funcionado. Aún así, tal vez algunas situaciones se les hagan poco realistas -que mi redacción no ayudaría mucho, vaya-, pero espero lo disfruten_

_Gracias. Owari~_

**Escocia:** _Scott Kirkland_

**Gales:** _Glen Kirkland_

**Irlanda**: _Bryan Kirkland_

**Irlanda del Norte:** _Ryan Kirkland_

* * *

**_"Atrapados en la Escuela"_  
**

* * *

**#01 - En la salida...**

* * *

La primera palabra que se le venía a la mente al presenciar aquella escena una vez a la semana –por lo menos-, era "Idiotas"

"Idiotas" las palabras. "Idiotas" los gestos y esa poca gracia para crear el ambiente. "Idiotas" por creer que conseguirían algo cuando, claramente, se notaba cuál sería el resultado

Sabía que a esa edad se podía ser ingenuo, infantil, confiado y un completo imbécil dentro de lo normal, ¿_pero aquello_? Mierda, ya había dejado de ser divertido, ¿qué caso tenía seguir demostrando su infinita superioridad ante los mismos perdedores que noqueaba de viernes en viernes?

Verlos con la cara hinchada dejó de ser un encanto, qué desperdicio tan criminal

Siempre sabían cómo joder el ejercicio que, si bien no consideraba prioridad, sí le daba una imagen respetable

"_Un verdadero hombre debe imponerse y dejar en claro las consecuencias de retarlo_", un principio que tenía muy claro aún a su edad

A ello no le hacía justicia algo como lo vivido en ese momento, empero

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! – gritaban a su alrededor -¡Pelea, pelea!

-¡¿Qué pasa, Kirkland?! –amenazó uno del que sólo podía notar su dentadura mal formada - ¡¿Sigues con esa actitud de maldito engreído?! ¡No te queda, jodido cobarde!

Suspiró con pesadez, hastiado con su última gota de inexistente paciencia, ¿_qué mierda_? ¡Era la misma escena de la semana pasada! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo iba a romperles la nariz a esos payasos?!

-¡Sólo te crees especial porque tuviste un poco de suerte! ¡No se volverá a repetir!

¡Jah! Claro, como si unos estúpidos como ellos pudiesen hacerle algo, ¡tener la cara para enfrentarlo así era patéticamente insultante! Scott Kirkland, sin duda el depredador Alfa de la escuela y de la zona, nunca podría ser vencido con provocaciones y estrategias tan lamentables

-¡¿Qué esperas?! – se sumó un tercero que era especialmente gordo. Asqueroso. ¡¿Tienes miedo de que marque tu linda carita?! – sacó la hoja de un cúter. La audiencia echó un quejido de sorpresa - ¡Ven de una vez!

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! – seguía escuchándose a lo largo de la calle atrás del colegio

Frunció el ceño y chaqueó la lengua

Esa herramienta era un elemento nuevo, pero poco impresionante… aunque, ¿qué podía esperar? _Eran idiotas_. Todo el mundo lo era

_Nunca enfrentabas a Scott Kirkland sin pagar por ello, menos si lo fastidiabas con la poca imaginación que tenías el error de demostrar_

Los personajes lo rodearon mientras la plebe se regocijaba en ese espectáculo de poca monta

Ellos se movieron rápido, pero no tanto como él. _Nunca como él_

Una patada. Un golpe. Un codazo en el pecho. Un puño certero en alguna mandíbula que tronó

Un diente que perdió sus raíces. Un ojo que se pintó de negro. Una nariz estropeada y un cúter que cayó lejos de la mano torpe que osó empuñarla

Sangre que se impregnó en sus manos al tiempo que los cuerpos caían

Y el silencio de un público que no sabía qué decir

…

Así terminó aquello: tan rápido como para evitar que lo disfrutara, y tan lento como para que los presentes tuvieran de qué hablar por los siguientes días

Los tres sujetos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo y con los destrozos frescos… en serio, ¿eran tan idiotas para retarlo a una pelea a la salida con tan mediocre nivel? Incluso la idea de recoger el botín –dinero y credenciales- mancharía su reputación

Aquello ya no se trataba de un enfrentamiento, tampoco de un ejercicio. Casi se había tornado en la odiada rutina

_Que le quitaran lo divertido a ello debería tener la pena máxima del Estado_

Su fuerza, agilidad, destreza y estrategia debería tener un reto mayor, algo que no sólo se quedara en el nivel escolar de secundaria

Bufó

-Si esto sigue así, tendré que hacer propagada o una tontería así

"_Se busca contrincante_", vaya

…

Dio vuelta y la audiencia le abrió paso, mirándolo con sorpresa y respeto

Su papel de depredador Alfa había sido reforzado, a final de cuentas

-Hey – le habló a la figura recargada en la pared de la siguiente calle – Ya se terminó

-Hm – levantó la cabeza, distinguiendo enseguida los ojos verde oliva carentes de brillo –Qué rápido

-Y no sabes qué desperdicio – Glen no era especialmente seguidor de sus enfrentamientos, pero siempre podía hablarle de ellas y saber que le prestaría atención - ¡Idiotas! ¡Eso eran! ¡Un trio de completos idiotas que no duraron ni 5 minutos!

-¿Eran los mismos del viernes pasado? -comenzó a caminar

-Sí –se ubicó a su lado – Tal vez debería romperles las malditas piernas para que dejaran de joder, son patéticos

Bueno, engrandecer su imagen no tenía nada de malo

-Necesitas retos, supongo

-Cierto –sonrió al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por la espalda -¿Qué dices si la próxima vez tú eres mi contrincante? Al menos sería más entretenido

-Lo pensaré – era evidente que no, pero su respuesta le sacó una carcajada

Sin objeciones al respecto


	2. En los exámenes

******_Notas: _**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GALES! Te adoro, te amo, ¡kyaaa! ¡Soy tu fan! Y en verdad quería escribir algo para ti, pero por falta de tiempo, me veré en la necesidad de aplazarlo. De todos modos, tienes mis mejores deseos y TOOOODO mi amor. Por hacerme feliz, por ser tan increíble, por ser tan endemoniadamente atrayente, felicidades~__  
_

* * *

**#02 - En los exámenes...  
**

* * *

La clave para pasar los exámenes era muy sencilla

-¡Wo! ¡Glen volvió a tener el puntaje más alto! – dijo lo obvio alguna voz de la concurrencia que revisaba las notas colocadas en el pasillo -¡Es la cuarta vez seguida! ¡Tiene que ser un record o algo así!

Si lo era o no, ¿qué importaba? Se limitaba a seguir el método más lógico de la existencia:

_Estudiar_

-¡Seguramente hace trampa!

-¿Pero cómo? El maestro siempre nos vigila

Prepararse consistía en la clave para todo. Se trataba de una acción predeterminada con una reacción predecible en la medida que se anticipara la causa:

Estudiar daba buenas notas – si estudiaba mucho, daba unas excelentes – si lo hacía con tiempo suficiente y con seriedad, el mundo de los exámenes no representaba ningún problema

Era lógico. Era evidente… aunque aparentemente sólo para él

-Debe tener un papel oculto con todas las respuestas, ¡o quizá las tiene escritas en su brazo!

¿Eh? ¿Para qué querría hacer algo así? Porque si se pensaba con cuidado, cualquier forma de salir victorioso con bajos –aunque respetables- medios, abarcaba complicaciones innecesarias

-¡Yo una vez supe de alguien que las escribía en la madera del asiento!

-También es posible con enlistarlas en las notas del celular

Era complicado cuidarse del maestro. Era complicado vigilar a los compañeros para que no lo delataran. Era complicado leer oraciones tan pequeñas, y era complicado distribuir el tiempo en anotar todo correctamente

¿Por qué preocuparse por algo tan problemático si existía una solución sencilla? No comprendía la renuencia de sus congéneres por hacer de las pruebas una cruzada inútil

-¿Y alguna vez ha visto sus cuadernos?

-¡Sí! ¡Tiene completos los apuntes de cualquier materia! Es como si fuera una guía o un libro de texto

-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Ese Kirkland es un nerd! –wo, ese era un término nuevo -¡Estoy seguro que en cuanto llega a su casa, se pone a estudiar! ¡Eso no es tener vida!

¿Qué no tenía? Bueno, quizá, aunque realmente no podía actuar como si el mundo no existiera al estar rodeado por cuatro hermanos que gustaban de involucrarlo en aventuras que no pedía

Aquello, y los exámenes, compartían el mismo principio: _sólo debía hacer lo más fáci_l, es decir, estudiar y embarcarse en las travesuras

-Pero "no tenerla" seguramente le ayudará a ser el número uno del grupo

-Tal vez de todos los grados

-¡La última vez dejó en ridículo a Gilbert, y eso que es un genio cuando se trata de Física!

-Escuché que ganó un premio de Química antes de las vacaciones de Navidad

-A lo mejor cuando muera, donará su cerebro a la ciencia para que se descubra el principio activo del ADN de los genios

No, él no era un genio, solamente se inclinaba por lo evidente, lo sencillo y lo que dejaba resultados

Se trataba de definir objetivos y plantear métodos que permitieran conseguirlos, ¿qué tenía aquello de sorprendente o excepcional? Nada, y probablemente nunca entendería por qué causaba tantos comentarios: no era como si quisiese llamar la atención, ganar simpatías o proclamarse como una figura respetada

Quería una vida escolar fácil, y si los exámenes representaban lo más preocupante, sólo debía prepararse

Era lo más lógico

-Con permiso –habló en voz tranquila a quienes comentaban de él

Enseguida la brindaron paso para ver las calificaciones que ya conocía de antemano

_"Glen Kirkland_

_Clase 1-C_

_Prueba de Matemáticas: 10"_

Suspiró con calma, sin nada que sentir en particular

Aquel número era predecible. Nada para sorprenderse. Eso pasaba cuando las variantes respondían a sus acciones premeditadas

Estudiar daba buenas calificaciones. Punto final

-¡Glen! – escuchó de repente una voz del pasillo

Volteó

Arthur venía corriendo, cargando algunos libros y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de su carrera

¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? No era normal que cruzara la barda y se pasara a la sección de la secundaria, ni siquiera por ser hora del almuerzo…

Bueno, mientras no se metiera en problemas, estaba bien, pero eso no resolvía la cuestión inicial

Se acercó a paso normal, tratando de ahorrarle un poco de distancia

Al encontrarse, le dio tiempo para que inhalara el oxígeno que había perdido

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando ya parecía mejor - No es común que vengas por aquí

-Es que… ¡bueno! Yo… - se irguió y enseñó un libro enorme con unos números de colores en la portada – Tengo prueba de matemáticas y… olvidé estudiar –antes de decir algo, continuó apresurado -¡N-No es como si lo hubiese querido! Me dejaron tanta tarea, que me concentré en ella y pasé por alto la prueba, ¡pero sólo eso! ¡Sabes que no suelo ser irresponsable! – sí, lo sabía – Pero… hay varias cosas que no entiendo y… ¡me preguntaba si me ayudarías a estudiar! ¡Sólo un poco! N-No te quitaré mucho tiempo

-Está bien – respondió con parsimonia, logrando que el menor sonriera – Tengo una clase libre, así que no habrá problema

-¡Gracias!

Caminaron hacia las bancas cercanas, alejándose de los murmullos constantes y de esa calificación que no necesitaba recordar

El mundo de los exámenes estaba superado, de todos modos

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Bueno… - abrió su libro – Aquí

-¿Divisiones? - ¿hablaba en serio?

-¡La maestra no las explica bien! No es mi culpa

-Nunca dije que lo fuera – tomó su lápiz y cogió una hoja de su cuaderno – Es así…

La vida escolar libre de problemas podía vislumbrarse

Era cuestión de un principio sencillo, vamos


	3. En Educación Física

.

* * *

**03# - En Educación Física...  
**

* * *

Decir que era alguien bueno en aquella clase sería quedarse corto, ¡muy corto, seres insignificantes! Casi podía instalarse sobre un pedestal y dejar que el aura divina de la suerte lo inundara

Era perfecto, ¡invencible e indestructible! ¡Jajajaja!

-Chicos – habló el profesor – La clase pasada terminamos con atletismo, así que hoy comenzaremos con otra cosa

Atletismo, gimnasia, ¡todo era igual! En ambas obtuvo la nota más alta y se desarrolló con envidiable destreza: en gimnasia conquistó todos los ejercicios de evaluación, como el parado de manos, las vueltas de carro y las marometas; durante el segundo periodo con atletismo, ganó cada carrera y fue el último en desmayarse durante los maratones, ¡el mundo entero consistía en un parque de diversiones!

También, en el trascurso de las clases normales, soportaba cada obstáculo, ¡se reía en la cara de ese calentamiento que buscaba cansarlo antes de tiempo! Con los ejercicios de estiramientos, nunca sentía que sus piernas fueran a romperse, ¿y por qué no? Hacer todo eso durante la primera hora –que vendrían siendo las 7:15 am ,- el frío que pasaba por sus piernas descubiertas gracias al short era una refrescante revelación, ¡no se doblegaba a diferencia de sus compañeros!

Jajajaja, y toda la perfección de sus habilidades se vería probada dentro de poco en la próxima broma: no podía siquiera intentar burlarse de Scott si no contaba con un As bajo la manga

-¡Listos! – sopló su silbato – Matthew, Bryan: vayan a la bodega por los balones de voleibol y una red

¿Voleibol? ¡Lo más sencillo! Según por lo que llegó a escuchar de Glen, quizá lo más complicado podría ser el famoso "Saque de meta", puesto que la distancia de la última línea hacia el otro lado de la red se le dificultaba a niños de su edad, ¡y no lo culpaba de dicho juicio! Sus compañeros apenas podían patear un balón cuando jugaban futbol, ¡pero no había nada que temer!

Él era diferente, ¡el mejor! ¡Era el Amo de los Deportes!

-¡Matt! – le pasó un brazo por la espalda -¿No es emocionante? ¡Voleibol! ¡Apuesto que la próxima clase ya tendremos un partido!

-A-Ah, bueno… - sonrió con timidez – N-No lo sé, tengo que intentarlo primero

-¡No te preocupes! Puedes estar en mi equipo – le sonrió mostrando los dientes- Me encargaré de que ninguna pelota te ataque~

-Gracias, c-creo

Una vez en el almacén, el encargado les dio lo necesario y rápidamente regresaron

En pocos minutos colocaron la red y se acomodaron en cuatro filas a lo ancho para aprender los primeros movimientos. Así, cuando el profesor daba la demostración de un golpe, ellos tenían que imitarlo

¡Jah! ¡A un lado todos! ¡El grandísimo Bryan, el Amo de los Deportes, les patearía el trasero!

Río cuando recordó lo que Ryan solía decir… bueno, quien sabía, algo de "No ser tan bravucón", o "No presumir porque alguien mejor vendría y lo haría llorar", o "No comer helado antes de dormir porque le provocaría pesadillas", ¡frases sin sentido, si le preguntaban! Su gemelo podía preocuparse a veces de cosas que no pasarían… esperaba que eso no afectara su buen sentido del humor y el valor para hacerle la broma al Director que tenían planeada para dentro de dos días~

Además, no estaba presumiendo ni nada: si le pedían que hiciera una cosa, la realizaba lo mejor posible –si le convenía-, ¡y si era superior, algo de confianza bien fundada no hacía daño!

Pero como iba diciendo, ¡dejaría sorprendidos a todos otra vez! Si sucedió en gimnasia y atletismo, una disciplina tan sencilla como aquella no sería ningún…

**¡PAS!**

-¡Auch! – se inclinó un poco, sobándose la cabeza por el duro pelotazo que sintió - ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado!

-¡Perdón! –dijo alguien de la fila de al lado - ¡Fue sin querer!

Frunció los labios en un puchero… ¡jum! En fin, ¿en qué estaba? ¡Oh, sí! Que si todo salía bien como siempre - gracias a su enorme suerte combinada con el talento-, ¡sería posible la entrada de su leyenda en l…!

**¡PAS!**

-¡Duele! – ahora fue en el brazo - ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-E-Eh, fui yo… - anunció otro de la fila más alejada - ¡Lo siento!

Entrecerró la mirada

Esto era muy sospechoso… ¡sólo por eso, ellos no tendrían la oportunidad de entrar en su equipo estrella! En cuanto demostrara qué fácil dominaba el juego, lo lament…

**¡PAS!**

-¡PUF! – se dobló por tremendo golpe que le sacó el aire del estómago -¡¿Q-Quién demonios quiere matarme?!

-¡B-Bryan, lo lamento! – ese fue el canadiense. Ah~, se le notaba esa adorable preocupación con la que daban ganas de abrazarlo hasta morir -¡N-No quise hacerlo!

-Ya basta – se quejó el profesor –No toleraré más juegos de ese tipo

-¡No lo hacemos a propósito!

-¡Las pelotas solas se van hacia él!

-¡Como si fuera un imán!

¡Menuda excusa! ¡Qué tonto que intentaran defenderse con eso! Le creía a Matt, claro, ¿pero los otros? ¡Pura envidia!

-¡No me importa! – silbó otra vez –Si alguien le pega de nuevo, irá a detención el resto de la clase

¡Justicia! ¡El sistema, como pocas veces, estaba de su lado!

Bien, bien, ya llegaba su turno, ¡a un lado, mortales! El gran Bryan haría la demostración de su talento~

Se colocó en posición con piernas separadas, flexionadas, con torso firme y manos entrelazadas

El contrario lanzó suavemente el balón, ¡ahí venía! No la perdió de vista ningún segundo, ¡se acercaba!

-¡Eres mía! - ¡le pegó y…!

**¡PAS!**

…

El dolor se apoderó de su cara, y no era para menos: él mismo se había golpeado con ese plástico redondo

…

_… había nacido una leyenda_

-No puede ser… -el mayor suspiró mientras los compañeros se reían –Kirkland, vete a sentar

Obedeció sobándose su nariz, ¡dolíaaaaaa! ¡S-Sin embargo, era un hombre y no lloraría! Snif, snif, ¡t-tontos! ¡N-No tenían q-que reírse de él! ¡Y-Ya verían! Snif, snif, ¡les haría pagar como nunca olvidarían!

-¿Bryan? – se le acercó el de ojos lila - ¿T-Te duele mucho?

-¡N-No! –intentó sonreír - ¡E-Estoy bien! ¡Soy un hombre!

-Yo no creo que seas un imán…

**¡PAS!**

La pelota que traía… cayó justo sobre su pie…

…

Una leyenda… sí, había nacido junto con un nombre que siempre sería recordado

-¡L-LO SIENTO! ¡Yo no…!

Bryan Kirkland

-N-No pasa nada

Bryan _"El Imán de Pelotas"_ Kirkland


	4. En la Kermés

.

* * *

**#04 - En la Kermés...  
**

* * *

¿Dónde estaba su bata? Ah, sí, ya. ¿Y su gorro? Sobre el perchero. Ya traía puestas sus botillas cafés, y el bigote y la barba blanca de imitación estaban bien colocadas

Brillantina, confeti, papeles de colores y… sí, parecía que ya

Se miró en el espejo de arriba abajo. Un par de vueltas, y no quedaba duda… ¡Era el momento de que comenzara su labor! Una bastante importante en la Kermés que solía organizar la escuela cuando llegaba la primavera y que combinaba tanto a la sección de Primaria como de Secundaria~

Con su sombrero puntiagudo de color azul rey y estampado de estrellas, al igual que la capa, más su postizo vello facial, sólo podía ser señal de una función específica y especial

Se colocó en su sitio, y prendiendo una lucecilla que decía "Abierto", logró ver a su primer cliente del segundo día

-¡H-Hola! –era una niña de 2° grado - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante –agravó la voz graciosamente – Sabía que vendrías

-¡¿C-Cómo lo supiste?!

-¡JOJOJO! ¡Soy el Divino Ryan! –su bola de cristal de juguete se iluminó al tiempo que brillantina caía - ¡Yo lo sé todo porque puedo mirar el futuro!

Así era: durante aquel evento, su grupo siempre se había inclinado por formar un puesto de adivinación, sin embargo, no sólo porque era una atracción muy divertida sino a que, en efecto,_ tenía un don~_, ¡sus predicciones nunca fallaban! No cuando dijo que Antonio se tronaría una muela al morder un tomate, y no cuando afirmó que Tino ganaría el concurso de comer salchichas

Por esa y otras frases, se esparció el rumor de su videncia~, así que casi todos buscaban su consejo al tratarse de exámenes, regaños, peleas y bromas con mal destino

Glen desde el inicio le advirtió que con "semejante fama", buscarían aprovecharse de él –cosa en la que no había fallado -, pero no encontraba el mínimo problema en ello, ¡ayudar a otros no tenía nada de malo! Además de que le gustaba hacerlo y esperaba que las vidas mejoraran, ¡merecían ser felices~!

Con eso, ser el Divino Ryan lo tomaba como un respetable servicio a la comunidad… y también, usar un traje taaaan genial lo llenaba de alegría, ¡lucía absolutamente _cool_!

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-E-Es que tengo examen mañana y yo no…

-¡No digas más! – interrumpió con solemnidad. Miró con seriedad su cristal y… - ¡Lo he visto! ¡Oh, lo he visto! – sonrió con alegría auténtica - ¡No debes temer! Aprobarás sin problemas

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Yo nunca miento! –al menos, no en eso

-¡Gracias! – y antes de salir, dejó en el botecillo de la mesa un boleto rojo como pago

¡Ayudar a los demás era muy bueno! Usaría su don con sabiduría y lucharía contra el mal al lado de sus hermanos, ¡serían un quinteto incomparable con habilidades mágicas que nadie imaginaría!

De repente, sonó la campanilla anunciando al siguiente cliente

Arregló mejor su sombrero, también el bigote y la barba, ¡era como un venerable anciano! Se preguntaba si así se vería cuando fuera más grande

-¡Adelante!

… decir que se sorprendió al ver a su visitante sería poco… ¡qué bueno que su carpa sólo era iluminada por las estrellas con foquitos azules! De lo contrario, el rojo que se coló en sus mejillas lo hubiese delatado

-¡E-Emil! – el susodicho se acercó con tranquilidad - ¡Hola! N-Nunca esperé verte aquí, ¿c-cómo estás?

-Bien, sin novedad - ¡c-claro que no habría alguna! Si se cruzaron varias veces por el pasillo cargando materiales para sus respectivos escenarios - … antes que nada, debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie que vine

Asintió de inmediato a pesar de no entender

-No te preocupes, ¡"Discreción" es mi segundo nombre! – la verdad que no, pero su labor principal consistía en apoyar y lo haría, más tratándose del de ojos azules- ¿Qué necesitas?

-… verás… -notarlo incómodamente nervioso era tan… ¡ah! No le importaba lo que dijera Bryan: Emil le parecía muy lindo~ – Ayer, mientras caminaba entre los puestos de juegos, había uno en el que se debían derribar botellas de leche para ganar un premio y… -apretó un momento sus manos, como decidiéndose a continuar – Y estaban ofreciendo un frailecillo – desvió la mirada – Yo… quería saber si… - y se quedó callado, esperando que no fuera necesario decir más

-¡Entiendo! – movió las manos misteriosamente, su bola de cristal brilló, el confeti cayó de las estrellitas de techo… ¡estaba a punto de verlo!

…

-Oh, no… - no fue capaz de ocultar su propia decepción –Emil, lo siento…

-No pasa nada –se levantó y dejó la paga –De todas formas, ya lo sabía

-¡E-Espera! – ¡no podía dejar que se fuera así! –Esto no es definitivo, ¡puedes hacer algo!

-No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor, Ryan

-¡Es que tiene solución! ¡No te rindas! – se puso de pie, tomó sus propios boletos y encendió otra lucecilla que anunciaba elegantemente "Fui al baño" - ¡Te lo demostraré!

Y con todo y su divino disfraz, lo jaló hacia afuera

Corrieron entre el tumulto de familias, entre los globos y los caramelos; esquivaron hábilmente los puestos, incluso pasando frente a la casa de terror que montó el salón de Scott, y el dragón mecánico que _quien-sabía-cómo_ armó el grupo de Glen, ¡el mundo entero parecía divertirse, y no dejaría que el nórdico fuese la excepción!

Conseguiría ese frailecillo, o dejaba de llamarse el Divino Ryan

…

Llegando al lugar, inmediatamente pagó el turno con los papeles rojos

-¡Anda! – le dio tres pelotas - ¡Inténtalo!

-No lo sé –aunque solía ser muy serio, se le notaba la duda – Acabas de decir que…

-¡No importa lo que haya dicho! Debes intentarlo una y otra vez, ¡un futuro malo no es definitivo si te opones! – señaló al pajarillo de peluche colgado - ¿Quieres ese premio o no? ¡Vamos! – le dio un empujón –Conmigo apoyándote, seguro que la suerte te ayudará~

El contrario suspiró, tomó la pelota y la lanzó, fallando

Cogió la segunda, y sucedió lo mismo

-Esto no funcionará

-Todavía queda una, ¡piensa positivamente!

Volvió a exhalar

Se preparó, arrojó con mayor fuerza y… **¡ZAZ!**

Derribó todo de una forma espectacular, ¡como si un pastel se hubiese caído sobre la cabeza del Director!

El encargado enseguida bajó el frailecillo y se lo dio

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Estuviste increíble! –sonrió con sinceridad – Felicidades~

-Gracias- sonrió ligeramente, aunque fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar involuntariamente - Pero tú también tuviste que ver

-Y-Yo sólo dije lo que ya sabías – se golpeó el pecho con orgullo, intentado así disimular sus nervios - ¡E-En fin! Como mi trabajo está hecho, es hora de que me vaya

Dio media vuelta con todas las intenciones de salir corriendo como una gallina, ¡ah! ¡Estaba tan emocionado y feliz que podría bailar!

-Ryan

-¿E-Eh? –se detuvo -¿Qué pasa?

-Tomarás un descanso más tarde, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, eso creo

-Si quieres, podríamos comer algo juntos – no demostraba señal de nada, sin embargo, con el leve sonrojo de su rostro, tuvo que contener sus ganas de saltarle encima – Como un pago por esto, ya sabes

-¡S-Sí! ¡Me parece bien! – comenzó de nuevo su carrera -¡Nos vemos, entonces!

Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, con la bella sensación de haber obrado bien y de salir grandemente beneficiado

¡JAJAJA! ¡El Divino Ryan lo había hecho otra vez!


	5. En el salón de música

******_._**_  
_

* * *

**#05 - En el salón de música  
**

* * *

¿Cómo iba la escala? DO, FA#, LA y… no, no era así… ¿Qué tal DO, SOL, DO…? No, eso era casi como ir de octava a octava y no funcionaría para el tiempo del compás… ¿en qué clave estaba, en primer lugar? SOL, ¿cierto? ¿O en FA? ¿No esa era más para las segundas voces? Y él peleaba por la principal

… ¿Qué hacía intentándolo de memoria, entonces? ¡Partituras! ¡Debía estar leyendo las partituras mientras practicaba!

_¡¿Pero con qué punto?!_

Hizo un gracioso mohín de frustración, ¡el problema no era la canción, sino el solo de guitarra! ¡Ese pedacito de 10 pentagramas que seguía negándose a ser dominado!

Aunque aparentemente, sólo por él

-¡No! ¡No es justo! – tenía ganas de tirar el instrumento, pero se contuvo - ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡No dejaré que nadie me derrote!

Es que se trataba de honor, ¡de orgullo! Dominar aquel fragmento de canción y demostrar que la ejecutaba mejor que todos no sólo ameritaría que el maestro de música lo nombrara oficialmente la Primera Guitarra en la orquesta, sino que también obtendría ese reconocimiento en algo que sabía y le gustaba hacer

¡Hasta ahí era normal su convicción! Sin embargo, el asunto se volvió _personal_ cuando Antonio saltó diciendo que él también quería ese puesto de la guitarra, ¡jamás lo permitiría! Así que para decidir por fin quien lo sería –dado que el recital era dentro de una semana-, el profesor los desafió a ejecutar una canción que contaba con un solo especialmente complicado

¡Tenía absoluta confianza! No obstante… conforme avanzó, se dio cuenta de que ese pedacito se le escapaba de las manos, ¡descubrió sus aparentes limitaciones! Como que sus dedos aún eran pequeños, que no se estiraban lo suficiente para alcanzar ciertas cuerdas, que debía saltar de un traste a otro en fracciones de segundo, o incluso que al momento de acomodarse el instrumento, le quedaba grande…

Bueno, era normal puesto que tenía 7 años y todavía estaba en desarrollo, ¡pero eso no le servía de nada en ese instante! ¡La prueba se presentaría mañana y él seguía sin controlarlo!

¡No, señor! ¡No lo aceptaba! ¡Muchas cosas estaban en juego! Sobre todo, borrarle esa sonrisa de idiota a Fernández, ¡una que le restregaba cada día que había pasado, que él ya tenía la pieza ensayada y perfeccionada!

Tonto presumido, ¡ya vería! ¡Le patearía el trasero en frente del maestro y se reiría en su cara!

_Claro, era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo_

No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta

-Veamos – cogió de su mochila la partitura – La parte del solo… la parte del solo…

La canción se llamaba _"Flaming Ice"_, una adaptación inglesa de una canción japonesa o algo así… ¡hasta tenía letra! Resultaba muy rítmica y rápida, justo como un tema para una batalla… ¡pero eso no era importante ahora!

-¡Aquí está! –apartó las hojas que necesitaba y las colocó sobre el atril – A ver, ¿qué escala era…?

Afortunadamente podía practicar todo lo que quisiera, ya que se habían terminado las clases y nadie se acercaría al salón de música, salvo algún prefecto al que le enseñaría el permiso obtenido de su asesor

¡Además, era mejor hacerlo ahí que en casa! Porque Scott y los gemelos no dejaban de molestarlo y hacer ruido infernal con sus propios instrumentos, ¡apostaba que ese español no había tenido que ensayar con una gaita, un violín y una flauta sonando a todo volumen!

Vio el reloj de pared: 16:30 pm… ¡Dos horas más, tres horas más, cuatro horas más se quedaría hasta terminar!

-Arthur

-¡Argh! – saltó en su asiento por el repentino llamado- ¡¿Q-Quién es?!

En el marco de la puerta se vio la figura de Glen, mirándolo con parsimonia

-¡H-Hola! – sonrió tratando de disimular su sorpresa - ¿Qué pasa?

-Es lo mismo que yo pregunto – entró con tranquilidad. Traía el uniforme y su mochila, señal de que apenas había salido - ¿Qué haces tan tarde?

-E-Eh… bueno, tocando – abrazó la guitarra con cierta protección - ¡Le pedí permiso al profesor de quedarme! Así que está bien… -carraspeó con ligereza - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Cosas del Consejo Escolar

-B-Bien…

…

¿Y ahora qué? N-No podía ensayar frente a él, ¡no quería que lo escuchara equivocarse una y otra vez!

-Por mí no te detengas –tomó asiento a un lado con absoluta naturalidad – Practica. Es importante hacerlo para que derrotes a Fernández

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿C-Como lo sabes?!

-Como no saberlo: todos están hablando de eso

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Desde el día en que su maestro les señaló el reto –alzó los hombros con obviedad –Francis y Gilbert se encargaron de dispersar la noticia, ya sabes

¡Más que nunca debía vencerlo! ¡Su orgullo frente a la escuela –y aparentemente, también frente a la secundaria- estaba en juego!

Iba otra vez por esa escala mortal, pero…

-Este… Glen – el susodicho lo miró de reojo - ¿V-Vas a quedarte aquí?

-Sí – regresó la vista al libro que había sacado – Te esperaré

-Pero…

-Estás usando este cuarto para ensayar porque en casa no puedes -¿cómo sabía…? –Y si lo haces hasta un día antes, significa que todavía no te sale la música

-¡Eso no…!

-Por eso me quedaré –interrumpió con clama – Practica todo lo que quieras, incluso hasta que se haga de noche: podremos regresar a casa juntos sin problemas

… Sintió las mejillas arder

¿Estaba aplazando cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para estar a su lado? ¿Porqué pensó en él? Sería precipitado asegurarlo, pero imaginarlo se sintió bien. Muy bien

-¡S-Si tú lo dices! –regresó rápidamente la vista a las partituras, esperando que no se le notara el rostro colorado -¡Q-Que quede claro que yo no te lo pedí!

-Lo sé

No habló más, pues prestó atención a su lectura

Él tampoco lo hizo, porque debía tocar con todas su ganas… y aunque al inicio se sintió incómodo, sabía que su hermano nunca se burlaría… ¡a su modo, hasta lo apoyaba! Probablemente, era el único que lo hacía…

Claro, tal vez se lo figuraba por todo el estrés acumulado en su pequeño cuerpo… pero no era ningún crimen pensarlo si la prueba de que estaba ahí decía mucho más

Se sintió muy animado

…

… Siguió practicando y practicando. Repitió las escalas, acordes, fragmentos y compases. Los dedos se le acalambraron y le dolían…

Aun así, no se detuvo, ¡debía dominarlo por orgullo y honor! Cosa que logró cuando la hora marcó 20:05 pm

-¡Glen! ¡Glen! – se levantó de un salto y se le acercó con emoción - ¡¿Lo oíste?! ¡Me salió, me salió!

-Me alegro por ti –apenas esbozó una sonrisa – Te esforzaste mucho

-¡Valió la pena! –infló su pecho con altivez - ¡Antonio no sabrá ni lo que sucedió!

-Te creo –se levantó – Estoy seguro que mañana todo saldrá bien

-¡Gracias!

Y mientras apagaban las luces, cerraban la puerta y avisaban que ya se retiraban, habló y habló de cómo conquistaría su puesto… y quizá se hubiera cohibido porque no solía ser tan expresivo, sin embargo, que el otro lo escuchara con tanta calma le daba confianza

Nunca se lo diría, y no era algo que hubiese sido necesario… pero le ayudó mucho su presencia

Tal pensamiento hacía que su infantil rostro se sintiera más caliente, ¿por qué?

…

Al día siguiente, con toda la orquesta presente, se debatió el duelo… ¡fue una masacre sobre otra! No obstante, se colocó como ganador apenas por errores que nadie habría notado, salvo el maestro, ¡victoria, victoria!

Jah, ¡¿qué te pareció eso, Antonio idiota?!

Aunque pensar en Glen en cuanto vio la silla que había ocupado el día anterior, hizo ese momento más significativo

¡La Primera Guitarra esa suya! ¡Jajaja!


	6. En la obra de teatro

.

* * *

**#06 - En la obra de teatro...  
**

* * *

Se miró en el espejo mientras suspiraba con algo parecido a la satisfacción combinada con desidia

Estaba mal que él mismo lo dijera, pero se veía muy bien… claro, cualquiera podía verse bien con un traje sastre al estilo victoriano, y a la vez, NUNCA como él

_Quizá estaría satisfecho de no ser por el motivo para portar aquello_

El gesto apenas de cinismo se transformó en una mueca de fastidio

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué accedió a algo que claramente le tenía sin cuidado? Ni idea, y si supiera que fue gracias a algo más allá de su vanidad, se daría un tiro, ¡pistola! ¡¿donde demonios estaba una puta pistola cuando la necesitaba?!

El teatro nunca le había llamado la atención, menos leer las obras porque le desesperaban esos versos que no tenían sentido fuera del contexto

¿Entonces…?

Ahí estaba, usando un traje que incluía capa, una mascada abultada a la altura del cuello y una máscara a la mitad. Todo a unos minutos de que comenzara la presentación de los chicos de último año de la secundaria

Cuando el asesor general decidió que sería mejor una obra teatral para la semana de la cultura, los grupos votaron por interpretar "El fantasma de la ópera", y de un momento a otro, fue elegido como el fantasma

Claramente no le interesaba. Se rehusó a pesar de que fue amenazado con una mala nota y el odio general del mundo

Vaya, qué miedo –sarcasmo-, como si fuera su vida cuidarse de aquellos imbéciles y de sacar el 10 perfecto en promedio general

Sin embargo, terminó asistiendo a los ensayos _porque…_

Argh, maldita sea, ahora lo recordaba

¡Glen, malnacido! Fue por su culpa que terminó inmiscuido en esa tontería… y también por propia convicción al tomarse demasiado en serio la sencilla frase de _"Será interesante verte actuar"_

Y el mundo se fue al carajo, muchas gracias

-Scott- de repente por la puerta se asomó una cabellera rubia –Scott, _amour_, ¿nervioso?

-Quisieras, Françoise – gracias a que ella había sido elegida como Christine, las practicas no habían sido tan sosas ni estúpidas - ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso vienes a buscar mi consuelo?

-No es necesario, gracias –le cerró un ojo con diversión –Aunque no me importaría, ¡mírate! ¡Está realmente apuesto!

-Ya lo sabía – dijo siguiéndole la corriente –Cuando salga a escena, todas querrán lanzarse sobre mí

-Pero sólo quieres que una persona lo haga, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada~ - uhn, se veía muy bien con aquel vestido azul cielo y ese maquillaje suave -¿Sabes? El teatro ya está lleno

-Bien, más sujetos que se dormirán en la parte de atrás

-¿No quieres ver?

-¿Para qué?

-Llámalo como "motivación" – lo sujeto de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación – Y también como prevención, ¡no vaya a ser que no puedas con todas las chicas que se lanzarán!

-Sugeriría lo mismo para ti

-¿Acabas de decir que me veo linda?

-Yo no dije nada

-Ohonhonhonhonhon

Françoise era muy interesante… y una completa perra con la que se debía tener cuidado. No era algo así como su amiga, pero se llevaban bien y las actividades no se llenaban de monotonía, además de que le daba la impresión de que alguien gozaba con un poco de cerebro

Así que se dejó guiar, total, el capricho digno de la francesa debía tener alguna ventaja para él

…

Cerca del escenario, donde los muebles de imitación ya estaban dispuesto, se acercaron a las cortinas rojas de terciopelo que mantenían oculto todo

Se asomaron

…

Pues sí, todo estaba lleno… seguro que habían dado las entradas gratis, o la administración hizo obligatoria la asistencia para la secundaria entera

-Ahí están mis padres- señaló a una pareja de cabellera rubia - ¿Los tuyos?

En realidad, sabía que sólo su madre y sus inútiles hermanitos asistirían, ya que papá se llevó a Glen a un viaje de trabajo y no alcanzarían a llegar sino hasta la mañana siguiente

Que idiota, estar en esa obra que no vería el culpable de su participación

-Ahí – en la tercera fila, en la parte de en medio – Mi madre, los mocosos y…

…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

-Ese es tu padre con Glen, ¿no? – sonrió –Hace mucho que no hablo con él, ¿por qué no después de la función haces que suba? Siempre es divertido que alguien tan pequeño tenga la suspicacia suficiente para dejarnos como tontos

… el estómago se le comprimió

Jodidos mentirosos, ¿no que no llegarían a tiempo? ¿Qué hacía papá y su hermano haciéndolo ver como un ingenuo?

_"-¿Una obra de teatro?_

_-Sí, y quisieron que fuera uno de los personajes principales_

_-Qué extraño_

_-Qué tontería, ¡no desperdiciaré mis tardes en eso!_

_-Qué lastima_

_-¿Tú qué sabes?_

_-Es que sería interesante verte actuar"_

De pronto, la voz que anunciaba la segunda llamada hizo eco

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros puestos – se le acercó y le besó ligeramente la mejilla. Al separarse, sonrió – Rómpete una pierna, _cheri~_

Y caminó a su lugar, cuidando el vestido

…

Suspiró y suprimió la molestia de su estómago, ocupando también su posición

Era hora de actuar

Era hora de sorprender a la audiencia

Glen no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba

_"Tercera llamada. Tercera llamada. Comenzamos"_


	7. En medio de los recados

_._

* * *

**#07 - En medio de los recados...  
**

* * *

Suspiró

Suspiró largo y tendido, esperando que el oxígeno en su cerebro le permitiera soportar aquella tontería

No entendía que clase de materia gris tenían en el cerebro algunas personas, en serio

-… y eso es lo que pasa – la niña frente a él bajó la mirada, sonrojada – ¿Me harías el favor…?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-¡N-No puedo! Es que se ve tan intimidante a veces…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo puedo hacer algo?

-Eres su hermano, ¡eres el único al que escucha!

-No quiero meterme – la miró aburrido- Sólo ve y díselo, no tiene mayor ciencia

-Pero…

-Yo no doy mensajes

Y se dio la media vuelta, dejando a la décima chica de la semana que le pedía ayuda, ¿en qué? En ser el intermediario entre ella y Scott, entre las intenciones de declaración de ella y Scott, entre las fantasías tontas de ella y Scott

¿Qué era? ¿Tenía cara de recadero, o qué? De acuerdo, bien por el pelirrojo en ser popular, suponía que eso hacía feliz a un adolescente… sin embargo, nunca imaginó que el género femenino lo llegaría a ver como la respuesta a un dilema básico, es decir, _tantear terreno_

Le enviaban a preguntar cosas como que quien le gustaba, lo que lo aficionaba, lo que buscaba en una niña, que si saldría con X persona y bla, bla, bla, ¿qué demonios pasaba?

No entendía el propósito de esas cuestiones, y menos que le hubieran encomendado el título de mensajero, uno al que claramente renunciaba… no obstante, no sólo sucedía como algo cotidiano, sino que en las fiestas, en las kermeses y hasta en el 14 de Febrero pedían su intervención como si fuese un santo

En verdad eran molestas, ¿Cuál era el punto de esa confianza para ir con él y pedir semejante tontería, en vez de llegar directamente con Scott y hablar? ¿No era eso más sencillo?

Si le preguntaba, su hermano no tenía nada de intimidante, _no con las mujeres_, y aunque el cinismo permanecía, era… ¿Cómo se decía? ¿"Encantador"? Una cosa parecida, el caso era que existía espacio de negociación, ¡pero no! Todas acudían a él por dudas, por encomendar cartas de amor, por consultas, y al final del día, dijera algo o no, ninguna se declaraba

Le tenía sin cuidado, por favor. Sólo quería que ya no lo acosaran más, ¿era demasiado pedir?

Y una consecuencia más venía con ello: malinterpretaciones

Media escuela ya creía que por estar siendo perseguido en el receso por las niñas, se las había "acaparado", que se "convirtió" en algo así como un símbolo sexual, que "parecía irresistible" y que "compartiera sus secretos", además de otras idioteces

Con eso vinieron los rumores, los murmullos a sus espaldas y reclamaciones que le demostraban que la teoría de la evolución era totalmente una farsa

Si se suponía que el pelirrojo era el original centro de atención de la población femenina, él pasó a serlo frente al resto de las mentes ignorantes, y aquello sólo le acarreó problemas que nunca pidió

¿Qué podía hacer? Bueno, por el momento, lo de siempre: ignorar y retirarse, pasar de largo y obligar al mayor a tener novia o decidirse por alguna para que las demás al fin se dieran por vencidas. Al menos así podría ejercer sus actividades sin ser interrumpido por asuntos de terceros

Y también, las cosas serían más fáciles hasta para ellas si se dieran cuenta que era mejor enfrentarse directamente en vez de confiarle la tarea a alguien más

Exhaló largamente, sobándose el entrecejo

Como que el daban ganas de soltarle el pesado libro que traía en las piernas a la próxima niña que se atreviera a verle la cara de mensajero

-¿Qué pasa, Glen? –escuchó la voz curiosa de su hermanito menor – Has estado suspirando desde que llegamos a casa

-Nada –respondió sin mirarlo, hojeando distraídamente alguna página del texto al que no le ponía atención – Sólo estoy cansado

Sintió la mirada esmeralda del otro… pero seguramente pronto pasaría, ya que en la TV estaba pasando su programa favorito sobre unos unicornios y sobre conejitos de color verde menta

-Oye

-¿Hm?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo

-B-Bueno, sí, ¡pero otra cosa!

-Adelante, entonces

-Hoy en la mañana… pasaba por la reja de tu sección y vi a muchas niñas caminando atrás de ti

¿Cómo había visto algo así? Qué vergüenza - ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Yo… q-quería saber por qué lo hacían

-Querían cuestionarme cosas sobre Scott

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntan a él?

-Es lo que llevo diciéndoles desde que tengo memoria

Oh, Dios, de sólo mencionar el asunto sentía que ya se le habían venido 100 años encima sin piedad… aunque no se preocupó demasiado, ya que Arthur nunca lo juzgaba, y como aún era pequeño, no entendería cosas que serían fastidiosas de explicar

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo? ¡Digo! ¡No es justo que seas arrastrado por asuntos que debería arreglar Scott!

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé – cerró su libro, inclinándose por la opción de ir a darse un baño – Por eso, Arthur, si algún día llega a ser tu caso, no dependas de otros

-¿De qué?

-Si tienes algo que decirle a una persona que creas muy especial para ti, no pidas ayuda a terceros. Simplemente ve y hazlo

Ya iba de subida. Mierda, las escaleras nunca parecieron tan altas

-¡Glen!

Volteó con ligereza… y ahí estaba el rubio, parado al pie de la subida, ¿Cómo llegó ahí tan rápido?

-¿Qué pasa?

Tenía… la cara roja… uhn, ¿se sentiría mal?

-Yo… debo decir lo que pienso directamente, ¿c-cierto?

-Así es

-Entonces yo… ¡yo…!

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa discreta

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Por qué de repente ese silencio…?

…

…

Sonrió con discreción. Fue imposible no hacerlo

-No te sobre esfuerces – siguió subiendo –Cuando estés seguro de decirlo, te escucharé

_¿Escuchar qué?_

-¡P-Pero es que…!

-Arthur –interrumpió con suavidad – Eso va también para mí

_¿El qué?_

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí

…

Llegó a la parte alta e inmediatamente se metió al cuarto de baño

Suspiró con más calma, buscando en el armario de las toallas su dragón de plástico chillón que siempre se metía a la tina

Cuando llegara el momento, él nunca recurriría a un intermediario: lo haría por sí mismo

Sí, claro, cuando estuviera listo

El mundo sería más fácil si todos pensaran así


	8. En detención

**.**

* * *

**#08 - En detención...**

* * *

Él era un niño… gracioso

Del tipo que solía gastar bromas "inocentes" para su humor personal

_-¡Kya! ¡Hay un calamar en mi zapato!_

De aquellas que divertían a todos

_-Y en el encabezado del periódico escolar salió la foto de la subdirectora cubierta por plumas y mantequilla_

No dañaban a nadie, ¡era lo más importante!

_-Pobre Alfred: dicen que salió de la enfermería llorando_

Eran sanas actividades que un chico de su edad necesitaba, y con la innegable ayuda de su gemelo Ryan, ¡simplemente eran los amos de las bromas! ¡Los reyes! ¡Los dioses! Amados por todos y temidos por igual~

… ahora, que si hablaba en ese mismo sentido… no podía afirmar que siempre se salían con la suya al final

_-Bryan, Ryan, ¡a la oficina del director AHORA!_

A veces terminaban en cosas aburridas

_-¡Limpiarán toda la biblioteca como castigo!_

O en tragedia pura

_-¡Scott, piedaaaaaad!_

_-Debieron pensar en eso antes de que se metieran con mi Nessie_

_-¡Pero es un peluche!_

_-¡Cállense!_

Lo común era terminar en detención, como en ese momento en que yacía en el salón asignado casi durmiéndose como vil ostra, ¡qué suerte la de Ryan! Alcanzó a escapar en el momento justo

No tenía rencor de ello, porque era una de sus reglas básica pensar en sobrevivir individualmente cuando salía un imprevisto

Si esa ocasión a él le tocó ser atrapado y estar aplastado en esa banca… bueno, con que sólo dieran las 16:00 pm. podría irse a casa… sin embargo…

-Mi estómagooooo –azotó la frente contra el pupitre sobándose la zona afectada –Tengo hambreeee

En efecto, no había comido nada desde el recreo de las 10:00 am., ¡se saltó la comida de las 12:00 pm. para hacer la broma que tenía planeada con su hermano para el auto del maestro de matemáticas! Y si existía algo peor que estar aburrido en detención, era tener hambre y pudrirse junto con el rugido de sus tripas

¡Incluso ya alucinaba! Los letreros que decían "Silencio" o "Mis amigos son los libros" se le figuraban galletas con chispas de chocolate junto con una insinuante frescura de menta dulce

También parecía que la quietud reinante era como el que se esperaba cuando el microondas recalentaba un rico estofado

-¡Ahhhhh! – lanzó una alarido desgarrador y dramático - ¡Voy a moriiiiiiir! ¡No quiero moriiiiiiir! – se retorció en su asiento – Comidaaaaa, ¡que alguien me dé comidaaaaaaa! ¡Los demandaré si no me dan algoooooo!

Tenía que tragar algo o se desmayaría en cualquier segundo, ¿pero qué hacer? Estaba demasiado débil como para huir a la cafetería –que eso implicaba burla al prefecto y no estaba en condición-, y le habían quitado el celular como protocolo de rutina, ¡si lo tuviera, al menos le mandaría mensaje a Ryan para que le pasara algo de contrabando! O por lo menos a Glen, que por alguna razón que no entendía todavía, parecía acceder a todas las zonas de la primaria con autorización indiscutible… ¡seguro que estaba metido en negocios sucios y ahora pertenecía a una mafia escolar exclusiva! Jodido Glen, ¡¿por qué no lo había incluido todavía, eh?!

Si seguía así, caería y nadie lo sabría, ¡todo por estar en detención!

-No me arrepiento de nada –exclamó con su último aliento – Somos los mejores, ¡los mejores! JAJAJAJAJA

-¡Bryan!

Miró a la puerta

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Matt! – apenas levantó la cabeza con fuerza -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-No tengo mucho tiempo –entró corriendo con pasos ligeros –M-Me costó trabajo distraer al prefecto, pero llegará de un momento a otro

-¿De qué hablas? – si no fuera porque andaba moribundo, inflaría su pecho de felicidad - ¡Vete o si no…!

Y en frente de él fue depositado… un jugo de uva y un sándwich

Casi escuchó un canto celestial de ángeles canadienses

-¡M-Matt! – lloró de felicidad - ¡¿E-Es para mí?!

-C-Claro – sonrió hermosamente con unas bonitas mejillas coloradas – Ryan dijo que seguro no habías comido nada… y quise venir a dejarte esto

¡Pero era mucho riesgo para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a andar por esa área! ¿Y aun así fue…?

Oh, por el gran Neptuno

-¡Me voy! – corrió a la puerta- ¡Nos vemos mañana! Y t-trata de ya no meterte en problemas

Cruzando definitivamente la salida, lo perdió de vista, más no así la estúpida alegría que esbozó con una boba sonrisa

Si no fuera más importante tragarse tal banquete, iría tras él y lo abrazaría por ser tan jodidamente lindo

-Hey, Kirkland –entró el prefecto – No intentes nada, ¡aún te falta para cumplir con tu castigo!

Y mientras el mayor se sentaba cerca del escritorio, él comenzó a comer

¡Waaa, que ricooooo!

Detención nunca pareció tan… bueno y llevadero~


	9. En la exposición

_**.  
**_

* * *

**#09 - En la exposición...  
**

* * *

Se levantó, nervioso, con las láminas en una mano y la cinta adhesiva en la otra

_Había llegado la hora, aquella en que demostraría que era todo un hombre_

… ok, tal vez no tanto, ¡pero no por eso era menos importante! Su futura calificación estaba en juego, y por Timmy –el duende que salía en los comerciales de su cereal favorito-, debía salir todo bien, de maravilla

Mordió su labio inferior en lo que alistaba todo, aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban distraídos y que el profesor no había llegado, cosa normal al ser la primera hora del día

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, ya le sudaban las manos y sólo tenía ganas de salir corriendo, ¡aunque n-no había n-nada de q-que preocuparse, ¿c-cierto?!

Estudió mucho sus líneas, se aprendió todo de memoria, sabía perfectamente qué decir y cómo proceder; dibujó personalmente los paisajes que ilustraban sus ejemplos, y las letras hasta las hizo con regla, ¡¿alguien tenía la mínima idea de cuánto tardó en hacer eso?! Y por honor, no aceptó la ayuda que Bryan y hasta Arthur le ofrecieron

¡Se sintió como un verdadero hombre actuando por su cuenta! Muy distinto a ese momento, que sentía temblar sus pantalones al saber que expondría algo sobre "Los Ecosistemas" en frente de TODOS los alumnos del salón, ¡casi como dar una clase!

¿P-Por qué? ¿Q-Qué tenía su maestro en la cabeza para evaluar el parcial sólo con eso? ¡¿N-No sabía que para algunos no era sencillo hablar en público?!

Oh, claro que ese era su problema

_Pánico escénico_

La última vez que intentó hablar delante de una audiencia no resultó muy bien, es decir, no sólo no completó lo que debía de narrar, sino que se puso tan nervioso que mojó sus pantalones… ¡e-entonces sólo tenía 4o 5 años! Así que nadie se burló, y seguro que ya nadie lo recordaba –excepto Scott, el maestro manipulador-, pero su orgullo no se reparó en un largo tiempo

Cuando terminó de pegar las cartulinas, empero, contaba con nuevo ánimo, ¡todo saldría bien! Solamente vería algún punto en la pared del fondo para no hacer contacto visual con nadie –como le recomendó Glen- y hablaría lo que ya tenía memorizado

Al destino le gustaba patearle el trasero, no obstante

Enrojeció de golpe cuando vio entrar al profesor junto con un grupo más grande de niños, identificando esas pupilas azul oscuro en uno en particular

Era oficial, se iba a morir ahí

-Buenos días –habló el mayor, recibiendo la contestación general –Como saben, hoy empezaremos las exposiciones para calificarlos en Geografía, así que decidí juntar este grupo con el de al lado para acelerar las evaluaciones -¡¿por qué lo decía hasta ahora?! – Se irán turnando, por ejemplo, pasará un alumno de aquí, después uno del salón vecino, y así sucesivamente – y mientras el resto de los "invitados" se acomodaba en el suelo, sacó su lista de asistencia –Primero le toca a… Ryan Kirkland – reprimió un gritillo – Como veo que ya tienes todo listo, puedes comenzar

Y todo se fue a la mierda, porque además de sentirse abochornado por el aumento del público, sus orbes dieron directamente con las de Emil, congelándolo y convirtiéndolo en un tomate humano

…

…

-¿Kirkland?

¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Estás bien?

¿Qué hacía? No podía con esto

-Tú tiempo está corriendo, ¿sabes?

No ayudó tampoco percatarse de las leves risas y las miradas de burla

No otra vez

-Kirkland, ¿me estás escuchando?

¡N-No podía! No con Emil ahí, mirando lo tonto que debía estar luciendo, ¡si tan sólo pudiese decir aunque fuera una palabra! O en el peor de los casos, que de la nada llegara Bryan llegara y lanzara una bomba apestosa para mejorar el pesado ambiente

No quería quedar mal ante él, ¡no con él! ¡Rayos!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya esperando la risa general o el regaño del mayor

-Disculpe –sonó una voz por mucho conocida, y aun así, no quiso mirar – Profesor

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante

-Ryan –ahora sí que saltó en su lugar, teniendo que encarar al de ojos azules con toda su vergüenza -¿Qué es un ecosistema?

…

¿Eh?

Miró al otro con confusión, recordando de golpe las oraciones que había memorizado

-A-Ah… bueno… -quiso responderle, al menos eso – Un ecosistema es un s-sistema natural q-que está formado p-por un conjunto de organismos v-vivos y el medio físico d-donde se relacionan

-¿En cuántos se clasifican?

-En tres: ecosistema acuático, ecosistema terrestre, y ecosistema híbrido

Y conforme respondió, la exposición tomó forma y prosiguió con más seguridad

…

Al final, terminó sin problemas y con un aplauso del público que le subió el ánimo. Entre ellos también estaba el islandés, al que se le notaba una leve sonrisa, lo que le hizo pensar que sus preguntas del principio fueron con la clara intención de ayudarlo a salir de su _shock_

También le devolvió la curvatura de labios, estúpidamente feliz por todo

El pánico escénico estaba superado


	10. En el recreo

**_¡Y con este capítulo se termina este fic! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado, ¡me hacen muy feliz! Sobre todo porque aun no tengo pulidos a todos los británcios, ¡siguen construcción! ¿Pero no ha sido divertido? xDDD Les aseguro que no será la última vez que me verán escribiendo de estos chicos sexys, ¡así que nos veremos la próxima! n.u  
_**

**_Dudas, comentarios, reclamaciones y jitomatazos, aquí estaré para leerlos con una sonrisa estúpida _**

* * *

**#10 - En el recreo...  
**

* * *

-Las reglas son simples: uno de nosotros será un zombie y perseguirá a los demás

-Entonces, conforme nos atrape, también nos convertiremos en zombies y ayudaremos a capturar a los demás

-El último que quede ganará si sobrevive alrededor de 5 min. a los ataques del resto

-O puede perder miserablemente al ser devorado sin piedad

-Además de que tendrá que comprarnos un helado después de la escuela

-Es el precio por no haber resistido al apocalipsis zombie

-¿Alguna duda?

-Hablen ahora o despídanse de su cerebro

… esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿qué clase de juego era ese? Lo peor, es que se escuchaba… entretenido

Siempre admiraría eso de sus hermanos: la capacidad para hacer de las cosas más tontas algo muy divertido… lo que también quería decir que todo sería un completo desastre

-¿A quién le toca perseguir? – habló la siempre racionable voz de Glen

Eso era algo que, sin duda, todos se preguntaban

-¡Lo decidiremos con piedra, papel y tijera!

-Ni lo piensen – Scott sacó una moneda de su bolsillo – Dejemos que la suerte lo decida, después de todo, no es como si sus trucos baratos de adivinación funcionasen de verdad

Cierto

-¡Insolente! –saltó Ryan - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a blasfemar sobre nuestros poderes mágicos?!

-¡Te arrepentirás! –secundó Bryan -¡Haremos que Basy y Pyloo se lleven el par izquierdo de todos tus zapatos!

-¿Por qué siempre es el izquierdo? – preguntó con sincera duda - ¿Eso también lo hacen los trolls, no?

-Bueno, es que cuando mamá troll y papá duende se quieren y se casan…

-¡Dejen de decir tonterías! – interrumpió el pelirrojo, pues la paciencia no era su fuerte… menos cuando fue arrastrado literalmente al patio de la primaria para jugar con ellos durante el receso – Terminemos con esto de una vez

Seguro que ya se habría ido desde hace mucho de no der por los efectivos argumentos del de ojos oliva… que bien, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se largara e incumpliera esa extraña promesa de que el primer vienes de cada mes jugarían los cincos juntos… sin embargo, tanto los gemelos como a Glen les interesaba –por razones muy distintas, apostaba-, así que no podía decir nada real para contradecirlos

De todos modos, ¿qué era eso de los zombies? Seguro que tantas películas habían causado al fin los atrofios correspondientes… ¡además, era más realista un apocalipsis de dragones que de zombies! Y para eso ya tenían al segundo mayor para que los controlara

Enseguida notó la moneda en el aire, decidiendo el destino de los cinco…

…

Para sorpresa de todos, Glen resultó el perdedor

-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fafnir ya no te da tanta protección como antes?

-¡Dejen de molestar! – defendió con ganas - ¡Ustedes hacen de todo un circo!

-Aw, qué tierno, ahora Arthur quiere creerse un caballero que defiende a su dama~

-Pensé que era un mago… ¿se vale también?

-Excelente pregunta…

Su hermano no opinó al respecto… y extrañamente, Scott tampoco, sino que se limitó a amarrarse bien los _convers_, como si fuera a recorrer una gran distancia

-¡En vin! Él es el zombie y deberá perseguirnos

-Y eso pasará en 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad… aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver que el pelirrojo se dirigió a las escaleras del edificio de enfrente, ¿no era muy arriesgado por la aparente pausa que daba para comenzar a subir? En cambio, los de rostro idéntico siguieron una línea recta y usaba a los niños que también estaba en el patio como obstáculos

Miró un momento hacia atrás para asegurarse de quién sería la primera víctima de su hermano más serio

…

… bueno, él seguía quieto, pensando… ¿qué pasaba? ¡Debía estar corriendo si pretendía contagiar a alguien! De lo contrario, perdería por límite de tiempo y…

-¡Auxilio! – gritó de pronto Ryan - ¡Auxilioooooooo!

… es que en un segundo que no alcanzó a notar, Glen estaba siguiéndolo… ¡a gran velocidad! ¡N-Ni siquiera los estorbos detenían su calculadora carrera! Menos las sorprendentes y secretas rutas de escape que el de ojos aqua intentaba realizar, ¡¿dónde estaba Bryan, a todo esto?! ¡¿Lo dejó morir solo?!

-No lo culpo –se dijo tragando en seco y corriendo rápidamente a unos arbustos en el patio de arriba, que además de abrigo, le darían una buena vista de los eventos de la planta principal

-¡No me comas! – se congeló por la súplica, observando al gemelo tirado en el suelo y con el mayor sobre él, forcejeando – ¡No me comas! ¡Soy muy joven y guapo para ser un zombie! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

S-Si esto fuera un verdadero apocalipsis, daría mucho miedo

…

…

De pronto ambos se levantaron; pareció que intercambiaron algunas oraciones y se dirigieron a una misma dirección, quizá en busca de un único objetivo

Decidió cambiar de sitio por seguridad. Eligió las hortalizas del patio tarsero, ¡a nadie se le ocurriría…!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – otra exclamación de terror sucumbió en el aire

Sonaba como la voz de Ryan, pero en vista de que él ya era un zombie, entonces el otro gemelo debió caer… ¡E-Esto era demasiado rápido! ¡En menos de 5 min. dos de los seres más diabólicos habían sido… zombieficados!

Y ambos bajo las órdenes de Glen podrían…

…

Fue inevitable sentir un escalofrío, acelerando su camino y cayendo al fin en un pequeño espacio rodeado por enredaderas y árboles, ¡el escondite perfecto! Y tal como en las películas de espías ingleses, no lo encontrarían con facilidad

-Además, aún falta Scott –sonrió forzadamente -¡Él los entretendrá un tiempo! Será capaz de contrarrestar sus estrategias

_¿En serio?_ No por nada el de ojos oliva parecía estar siempre un paso adelante… aunque el otro sabía como reaccionar…

Se quedó quieto cuando… algunas explosiones se oyeron por todo lados… n-no se la atribuiría a su hermano mayor de no ser por la situación, ¡juraría que también varios disparos con balines hacían eco!

D-Debía pensar en algo similar, porque sólo esconderse no serviría de nada… ¡quizá si hacía una fosa con cocodrilos, o fabricaba un arco con la madera del roble que le hacía sombra!

Cierto, no podía caer cuando se jugaba la sobrevivencia…

Más gritos llenaron el ambiente, y esta vez provenían de otros niños que parecían correr con histeria…

Oh, Dios, en verdad parecía el inicio de un apocalipsis zombie… ¡A-Aun así, seguro que Scott vencería o moriría en el intento!

**BOM**

Salió una luz del edificio donde lo vio por última vez, al igual que humo

…

… bien, aparentemente ocurrió lo segundo… ¡ahora todo dependía de él!

-¡Ah!- lanzó una pequeña exclamación cuando los arbustos a su lado izquierdo parecieron moverse

Guardó silencio y esperó, tratando de no caer en pánico… ¡su imaginación! ¡S-Sólo fue el aire!

Tuvo la intención de cambiar otra vez de sitio… sin embargo…

-¡Ah! – volvió a gritar cuando, esta vez, sí vio las yerbas del lado derecho agitarse

_Oh, no_

Tomó una vara cercana como protección y la blandió con valor

-¡¿Q-Quien anda ahí?! ¡Estoy armado!

Fue más tiempo el que tardó en decir aquello, que darse cuenta que ya se encontraba con la espalda pegada al césped y… con G-Glen encima de él

¡Nooo! ¡¿En qué momento…?! ¡Pero si acababa de escuchar las detonaciones del arma secreta del pelirrojo! ¿Acaso fue una distracción…?

Pensó en luchar, aunque la rama ya estaba fuera de su alcance, y ni siquiera podía intentar cogerla puesto que el otro tenía las manos sobre las propias

Y supo al mirar sus tranquilas pupilas, que sería devorado… ¡Pánicoooooo!

…

Al acercar su rostro, no obstante, entró en un tipo _distinto_ de nerviosismo…

Del tipo que lo hacía temblar y hablar como si fuera un idiota

Del tipo en que sentía un nudo en el estómago que amenazaba con doblarlo

Del tipo que hacía que sus mejillas se coloraran y donde sólo podía corresponder la mirada contraria, felizmente abstraído

…

Y cuando por fin bajó lo suficiente para que sintiera su respiración, cerró los ojos con fuerza, en espera de la mordida que lo… zombieficaría

…

…

Pero poco después… percibió un calor confortante y una suavidad increíble sobre sus labios. Dulce, limpio, lleno de _algo_ que le gustó como nunca nada antes nada lo hizo

_¿Sería que Glen…?_

-Listo –de repente se vio libre. Abrió las pupilas en un instante – Ya todos son zombies

-¡Jah! ¡A eso se le llama ataque relámpago! –Bryan apareció por el lado derecho –Debo admitirlo, estoy muy sorprendido

-Yo lo estoy por la estrategia –del lado opuesto se vio a Ryan – Sabía que Glen era listo, ¡pero eso fue demasiado brillante!

-¿Pues qué creían? – Scott los miraba desde atrás – Pero claro, como siempre subestiman la situación, era obvio que serían los primeros en caer, ¡a eso se le llama inutilidad!

-¡No tienes derecho de decir eso!

-¡Tú fuiste el que lanzó aquel ataque suicida porque ya no sabía qué más hacer!

-Usé mis recursos, no tengo más que explicar

-¡Casi nos matas!

-Al menos sabemos que, en caso de ataque zombie, terminará con un ataque explosivo

-¡Eso no me consuela!

-La verdad es que a mí sí…

Mientras discutían, se levantó y sacudió, volviendo a ponerse rojo cuando cruzó una fugaz mirada con el segundo mayor… aunque se sintió mucho mejor, incluso feliz, cuando lo vio sonreír con ligereza

-¡Juguemos de nuevo! –sugirió no sin trabajo, aguantando con admiración el gesto de sorpresa que le dirigieron los demás - ¡P-Pido mi revancha! ¡No tengo tanto dinero como para comprarle helados a todos!

-¡Oh, alguien quiere recuperar el honor perdido!

-¡Y digo que le demos la oportunidad!

-Jah, pero les prometo que si van tras de mí otra vez, me aseguraré de que salgan volando del edificio principal

-¡Acepto el reto!

-Por mí está bien

Nuevamente sacaron la moneda que decidiría el destino

A él no le importaba eso, no después del modo en que Glen pareció _zombieficarlo_

No le parecía nada malo que lo volviera a hacer

-Empezamos la segunda vuelta en 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora!


End file.
